Demon vs Alien Hybrid
by Kuro Hearts VII
Summary: What will happen when the Great General Sephiroth meets One Hell of a Demon.
1. Chapter 1

Years had passed since Sebastian had eaten his young master Earl Ciel Phantomhive's soul. For some reason he'd kept the name Sebastian Michaelis and the body he had taken, when he was a butler for the young Earl.

The years had passed and so had the world, which was living with mako energy, the life stream in which a person enters when they die. Times had changed for Sebastian, but he was used to it all. He'd been around for centuries and seen many new things.

Through the years he'd had many masters and mistresses, so he was indeed well fed.

But now he wasn't hunting for souls. He was in the city of Midgar and there was something else that was drawing him to the Shinra building. This place reeked of unusual beings and Sebastian was going to find out, what was behind it all.

Sephiroth was in the training room, with his friend Genesis. They were battling each other as usual, Genesis wanted top spot, to become the world's new hero. But Sephiroth would never let that happen he was the great General Sephiroth after all and no one was going to take that from him, not even his best friend.

Sephiroth had known there was something different about himself from being a child, but didn't know what exactly it was. He was called to Hojo's lab for mako shots to help increase his physical being.

"The world will have a new hero," Genesis told him for the second time.

"Hmph," Sephiroth replied in annoyance.

Cloud watched as the General got Masamune at the ready and Genesis powered up his Rapier. He stood in awe at the two as they fought gracefully, not noticing the figure that now stood beside him.

"He's not using his full strength, I see."

Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin, as he just noticed someone next to him.

"W-Who are y-you?" Cloud stammered, after a near heart attack.

"Ah, my apologies, I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"How did you get in here?" Cloud asked. Shocked that someone was able to just walk in the Shinra building unnoticed. He'd not even heard the door for that matter.

Sebastian ignored his last question and turned back towards the window to watch the pair.

"You wish to be like them don't you?" Sebastian asked.

Cloud nodded silently beside him, then realisation hit him, "How do you know that?" This man was starting to weird Cloud out a little.

"But you failed and are nothing more than a mere infantryman."

"Who are you?" Cloud questioned again nervously.

"That is not of importance to you, what I would like to know is what they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is something about them. They are human but also something else."

"All first class soldiers are infused with mako," Cloud explained.

"I see that would greatly increase their strength and ability's…..but there's something else," Sebastian trailed off into thought.

Cloud shut off the simulator as he noticed Genesis getting out of hand again, he didn't want another accident like last time. Sephiroth had badly injured Genesis, because of him constantly getting jealous of the General and Sephiroth had left him to it, lying in a pool of blood.

"I have to go."

"Yes, we shall meet again."

Cloud walked over to the door, but looked back to see the room empty, he felt his head to see if he was sick.

"CLOUD!" Genesis shouted angrily, as he entered the training room.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring Genesis and looking at the pale faced boy.

"I think I need to lie down," Cloud told him.

"Is he sick?" Genesis asked, as he'd now calmed down.

Sephiroth gave Cloud that much needed support and placed his hand on Clouds forehead, "He doesn't have a temperature."

"Cloud, has Hojo been testing on you again?" Genesis asked, ready to give the professor a taste of his own medicine.

"No I saw someone in there. He was asking questions about you two."

Genesis went off to investigate, "Nothing."

"How did he get past security?" Sephiroth wondered aloud, "Cloud, did you see where he went?"

"I switched off the simulator and headed out to you two, I turned around but he'd gone."

"Really," Genesis mocked, receiving a hit from Sephiroth.

"I think it best that you rest," Sephiroth cooed and picked him up, carrying him out.

Genesis followed after the two, "Maybe Hojo did have something to do with this."

"Yes I shall pay him a much needed visit," Sephiroth said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth took Cloud back to their private quarters on the SOLDIER floor. He laid him, on his and Genesis' bed, Genesis looked from the doorway. Watching as Sephiroth covered him up.

"Rest now, Cloud. You may be coming down with a fever."

He then headed over to Genesis and they left to sort out business.

Genesis went to see Lazard and ask if there was anything unusual going on and Sephiroth went to pay Hojo a visit.

"Ah Genesis what can I do for you?" Lazard asked, from behind his desk.

"Has there been any sightings of anyone suspicious?" Genesis asked, lazily.

"I haven't heard anything, no. Why do you ask?"

"Cloud says he was talking with someone in the control room. But they were gone, when he'd turned around."

"Is he feeling well, has Hojo had him on the mako again?" Lazard asked amused.

"He says not," Genesis mused.

"I shall let you know if anything comes up," Lazard informed him, as Genesis left.

"Hojo!" His angered voice rang out through labs, causing the lab assistants to stop dead and cower in fear.

"Yes my boy?" Hojo asked, unaffected by the taller, well-built powerful man that now stood over him.

"What have you given Cloud?" Sephiroth asked forcefully.

"Cloud?…..cloud?" He thought aloud.

"Ah the worthless young infantry boy," Hojo smirked.

"What did you give him?" Sephiroth demanded, grabbing hold of Hojo and holding the man in the air.

Hojo chuckled to himself, Sephiroth gave him a shake.

"I haven't given him anything, since the first time he was brought to me," Hojo replied honestly.

"If I find out your lying," Sephiroth threatened.

"Yes?" Hojo asked curious to know.

Sephiroth dropped him and left, to see what Genesis had found out.

"Nothing from Lazard?" Sephiroth asked as he met up with Genesis.

"No, it's maybe just Cloud coming down with a fever. What about Hojo?"

"He claims he hasn't given Cloud anything, apart from his first encounter with him."

"We should go check on him," Sephiroth told him, as they headed back.

"What is it that's calling me to you, there's something about your soul. It has the most powerful scent, I have ever picked up on," Sebastian whispered as he watched them from the darkness. "I WILL feed upon you."

Sephiroth stopped dead, as if he'd seen or heard something.

"Now what?" Genesis asked, looking at the General.

"Nothing."

They headed back up on the lift to the SOLDIER floor.

"Hmm it seems you sense me," Sebastian thought giving his fanged grin, "How unusual you are."

As they got back they found Cloud in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah I'm going to training, take my mind of it."

"And here we thought you were sick," Genesis scowled.

"Knock it off Gen," Sephiroth growled.

"Maybe you're the one getting sick, with these mood swings of yours."

Sephiroth ignored him. Cloud headed over to the door and opened it, revealing Tseng with his hand in the air ready to knock.

He lowered his hand as he said, "Hojo's expecting you and Hollander for you Genesis."

"Well good day my lovely's," Genesis smirked, as he pushed past Cloud and Tseng.

Tseng waited for Sephiroth to join him, while Cloud walked down the hall and took the lift down to the training area for the infantry's.

"Lazard still has nothing on your so called intruder," Tseng informed him.

"…."

"Sephiroth," Tseng called, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's strange, I've picked up on something unusual and I don't know what it is. I felt a powerful presence."

Tseng looked at him in disbelief that something has the great General scared?

"Are you sure you're not becoming sick?" Tseng questioned.

"Of course not I never get sick," Sephiroth growled offended.

"Well I'll keep the Turks on alert, just in case there is a new threat."

Sephiroth said nothing as he entered the labs once again.

"Sit down," Hojo demanded.

Sephiroth did as he was instructed. Hojo had the needle ready full of mako.

"I want to do some nice tests on you now. I didn't like how you treated me before," Hojo spat.

"Lie down," He demanded, as he grabbed a medium sized blade from the table.

Hojo injected Sephiroth with mako and some other fluids he'd mixed together. Just to see the effects it had on him, he cut into his bare flesh on the Generals chest so see his healing ability's. He'd nod if everything was good or shake his head and curse if it wasn't up to his standards.

Sebastian watched yet again, but this time he was disguised as a lab assistant.

Sephiroth picked up on his presence yet again.

"You, bring me the other mixture," Hojo said pointing to Sebastian.

Sephiroth was starting to feel the strain the stuff Hojo had pumped into him and closed his eyes. Sebastian brought over some glass measuring cups with more chemicals and what not.

He raised a hand to his spinning head. His chest burned as Hojo cut into him again this time with the knife dipped into one of the chemicals.

Hojo muttered to himself and Sebastian looked over the General a smirk on his face. Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at the one man standing over him, smirking at him.

He got up so fast he thought he'd left his body behind, his hand was round Sebastian's neck in a matter of minutes and was now embedded in the wall still smiling.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth questioned groggily.

"What….Sephiroth get back on this table now," Hojo hadn't even realised he'd got up and neither did the lab assistants until they heard him speak.

Sebastian didn't have time to answer, as Sephiroth felt woozy, his stomach wasn't up to the strain with his strength and speed and so he ended up emptying the contents right in front of Sebastian as he still held him against the wall. His grip then loosened as he collapsed on the floor.


End file.
